Australian occupation of German New Guinea
| combatant2 = | commander1 = William Holmes George Patey | commander2 = Carl von Klewitz Robert von Blumenthal | campaignbox = }} The Australian occupation of German New Guinea was the takeover of the Pacific colony of German New Guinea in September – November 1914 by an expeditionary force from Australia, called the Australian Naval and Military Expeditionary Force. Background Geography German New Guinea ( ) was a German protectorate from 1884. German New Guinea consisted of the territories of the northeastern part of New Guinea ( ) and the nearby Bismarck Archipelago, consisting of New Britain ( ) and New Ireland ( ). Together with the other Western Pacific German islands, excluding German Samoa, they formed the Imperial German Pacific Protectorates. The protectorate included the German Solomon Islands, the Caroline Islands, Palau, the Mariana Islands (except for Guam), the Marshall Islands and Nauru. Military situation Following the outbreak of World War I, the German East Asia Squadron, consisting of the armored cruisers and and the light cruisers , , and , under the command of Vice-Admiral Maximilian von Spee, was cruising in the Pacific Ocean. The threat posed by the German squadron, caused concerns regarding attacks on merchant shipping in the region. The German wireless stations and coaling stations in the Pacific were to be destroyed after a request from Great Britain. Great Britain had previously severed all German undersea cables routed through British controlled areas. Prelude Australia Australia hurriedly raised the Australian Naval & Military Expeditionary Force (ANMEF), consisting of 1000 soldiers and 500 sailors. The ANMEF was tasked with the capture of the Imperial German Pacific Protectorates within six months. This included capturing or destroying the radio stations and coal stations supporting the German East Asia Squadron. The AN&MEF comprised one battalion of infantry of 1,000 men enlisted in Sydney, known as the 1st Battalion, ANMEF and 500 naval reservists and ex-sailors who would serve as infantry. Another battalion of militia from the Queensland based Kennedy Regiment, which had been hurriedly dispatched to garrison Thursday Island, also contributed 500 volunteers to the force. A reconnaissance of the area was undertaken by the Australia Squadron, consisting of the battlecruiser , the second class protected cruiser , the light cruisers and and the destoyers , , and , under the command of Vice Admiral Sir George Patey, entered Blanche Bay on 12 August. The destroyers entered Simpson Harbour and Matupi Harbour at night searching for the German East Asia Squadron. Landing parties from the destroyers were sent ashore to demolish the telephones in the post offices in Rabaul and at the German gubernatorial capital of Herbertshöhe (now Kokopo), located to the south-east. Intelligence was sort about the location of the radio station, although no information was forthcoming. After threatening to bombard the nearby settlements if the radio station continued to transmit, the Australian warships withdrew. HMAS Australia captured Sumatra and HMAS Encounter captured Zambesi whilst patrolling St Georges Channel on 12 August. HMAS Melbourne requisitioned the cargo of coal of the collier Alconda off Rossel Island on 13 August. German New Guinea The Germans had a force of Polizeitruppe, typically used for putting down rebellions. At Bita Paka, the Polizeitruppe comprised approximately 50 German officers and 240 native police soldiers. Rabaul was well stocked with the coal for use by the German East Asian Cruiser Squadron. Occupation New Britain Battle of Bita Paka The Battle of Bita Paka was a battle on 11 September 1914, to capture the wireless station at Bita Paka. A mixed force of German officers and Melanesian police mounted a stout resistance and forced the Australians to fight their way to the objective. After a day of fighting during which both sides suffered casualties, Australian forces captured the wireless station. Siege of Toma The Siege of Toma was a siege between 14–17 September 1914 after troops of the ANMEF surrounded Toma, preceding to bombard it with a 12 pound field piece, which caused the Germans to negotiate a surrender. New Guinea Madang Madang was captured without opposition in November 1914. Aftermath Lieutenant Hermann Detzner, a German officer, and some 20 native police evaded capture in the interior of New Guinea for the entire war. After the Treaty of Versailles of 1919, Germany lost all its colonial possessions, including German New Guinea, which became the Territory of New Guinea, a League of Nations Mandate Territory under Australian administration. See also *Australian occupation of German New Guinea order of battle Notes References * * * * Category:Conflicts in 1914 Category:1914 in Papua New Guinea Category:Battles of World War I involving Australia Category:Battles of World War I involving Germany